villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Riddler (The Batman)
The Riddler was one of the recurring villains of the animated show; The Batman. He is voiced by Robert Englund, who also portrayed Freddy Krueger. History Past As a child, Riddler (real name is Edward Nigma) was an intelligent boy who was disliked by his father. His father was confused by and jealous of his son's intelligence, he abused and beat him. When he got older, Edward got a job at University where he and his partner (possibly love interest) Julie invented a device which would enhance the Human Brain, giving its user amazing Brain power. During the development stages of the device, a man named "Gorman" kept trying to get Nigma to sell the right of the invention to him, an offer which Edward refused and got furious towards Gorman. During the demonstration of their device to the dean, though, the device malfunctioned which Edward subsequently accused Gorman for sabotaging it and decided to get vengeance for years later by booby trapping Gorman's house with deadly traps and puzzles, transforming the house into a death trap for Gorman. While trying to survive the House's traps, Gorman called the police and the Batman arrived to rescue Gorman. Batman soon found and confronted Edward, but Edward escaped and later had a new ego; the Riddler. ''The Batman'' The Riddler broke out of Arkham Asylum many times after his first arrest. One time he tried to distract the Police Force which numerous riddles spread throughout Gotham City as he stole all the electronic information in the city's mainframe; on another he tried to pit the Joker and Penguin together in a fight to defeat Batman and finally take off his mask. One day, Riddler had Gorman captured and planned to have his revenge there. Batman soon arrived to rescue Gorman from Riddler, he fought Nigma alongside his henchmen. Gorman escaped by himself and used a detonator to destroy his own ship which Batman and Riddler were aboard, Riddler and Batman then was stuck in one of the boxes where Riddler revealed his past to Batman. Robin rescued the two and then Riddler escaped to the University in an attempt to kill Julie, who was the one responsible for the device's failure. Although Batman and Robin arrived to finally defeat Riddler, knocking him out and leaving Julie in the chair to be taken into custody by the Police as well. Powers and abilities Edward (Riddler) is a master criminal strategist with great intelligence, capable of building machines and making up difficult riddles. He is capable of placing puzzles and death traps around locations, even an entire City, he also cannot resist to leave clues with his puzzles after committing a crime. Appearances *Riddled *Night and the City *Riddler's Revenge *Rumors Quotes *"Someone is very bright. Step into the light...so the Riddler can see you." *"Call me... the Riddler." *"I do riddles. I don’t tell jokes." *"What is at the beginning that’s also at the end? You and Gorman were at the beginning and now the end of my career as the Riddler." *"As I said before, Batman. You were at the beginning. And now, you’re here, at the very...bitter...end." Category:Trickster Category:Batman Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Crime Lord Category:Crackers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Thief Category:Betrayed Category:Fighters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal